


Rajanigandha

by arpita



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i hope you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita
Summary: Devasena, goes missing during her wedding to Amarendra Baahubali.
Relationships: Amarendra Baahubali/Bhallaladeva, Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16
Collections: Margazhi in Mahishmati 2019





	Rajanigandha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelonewolfwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/gifts).



'She is nowhere to be found!' Kumara Varma blurted out, much to the -added- exasperation of Jayasena.

As he leaned over to Sumitra, Baahubali's heart thudded in his breast.

_ Was she rethinking her decision? _

_ Was it still not time? _

_ What if- _

  
  


He tried to keep a straight face, but well-

'Told you,' Bhalla snarked right from behind him.

-'Committment phobia.' came the conclusion.

-'Or maybe,' he scratched his amply bearded, yet chiselled chin, 

-'You're a bad kisser after all.' he smirked.

Bhallaladeva could  _ most definitely  _ be counted to add fuel to this fire that had literally fried Amara's synapses.

'Thank You for this piece of information!' he snapped. He had never heard the last of his 'bad kisser' jokes ever since Devasena had jested that Amarendra tickled her lips all the time while kissing her.

'Scratchy kisser!' she had playfully smacked his arm, right in front of Bhalla.

But then, scratchy kisser or not, Devasena was missing.

\---

'WHERE IS THE BRIDE?! HAS ANYONE SEEN THE BRIDE?!' Kumara Varma screeched in the hallway.

Amara had finally risen from the  _ mandapam _ , joining the search party.

Even Bhalla looked worried now. Somewhere all his snark disappeared now that his would-be  _ Vadina _ had magically disappeared in thin air.

'What did you do?!' Amara had snapped at him, for the second time that evening. 

He could understand. He could. His reassurances had made that evident, but, they hadn't brought the bride-to-be back.

The usual places in the palace had been combed through and through, twice, even thrice. Her chambers, her handmaiden's chamber, the palace library, the  _ kridangan. _

**_Everywhere._ **

When all had been done, and naught had been accomplished, Amarendra Baahubali had an epiphany of sorts.

'Baahu!' They heard Bhalla shout.

He had already disappeared.

\---

  
  


'Took you longer than I'd thought.' she was smiling at him.

_ Albeit, mischievously. _

'You aren't rethinking your decision, are you?' Baahu huffed.

'I might, or might not.' her grin widened, making his heart pound harder.

'Deva!' he stepped towards her.

'Shhh!' she placed a finger on his lips. 

'You're standing right there!' she clapped happily.

'Deva, what-' 

She signalled him to look up.

And there it was,-

The  _ Rajnigandha  _ tree, the  **exact** branch where he had ensconced himself that night.

**_Their first night of courtship._ **

_ That had led him to her, that night, and tonight. _

'What is this, my love?' he asked her lovingly.

'Just a little token of appreciation.' she put a garland around his neck.

_ Was she blushing? _

Amarendra beamed at her.

'I love you, Deva.' he pulled her in his embrace.

'But you are still a scratchy kisser!' she laughed.

'Am I now?' he cocked an eyebrow.

His lips found hers in no time. Softly, steadily, his lips caressed hers, finding themselves being caressed in return. 

They stood like that for a long time, only long enough for-

'There they are!' someone said.

Devasena parted from him with a jerk.

'Couldn't have waited till you got married, could you!' Bhalla bellowed, drama on point.

'Goodness! You creeps!' he continued, in the exact thespian gait expected from him.

Devasena giggled beside him, as he stood, in a mire of excitement, elation, and well, embarrassment. 

'We do have a wedding to attend, don't we, Baahu?' she nudged him.

He smiled back in her eyes.

  
  



End file.
